UKA logo
The UKA Crest was designed colaboratively by Jose and Kevin with approval from Norm. A few key elements and symbolism of the crest include: * Pagoda Shape(Ed Parker, Infinite Insights vol. 1) ** The TOP of the crest is like a roof which gives shelter to all who are under it. ** The SIDES )( are curved conversely because, like the roof of a Chinese home, it is to send evil back to where it came from, whenever it tries to descend. * Axe Head shape(Ed Parker, Infinite Insights vol. 1) ** it represents the executioner—in the event a member is influenced by evil ideas and thoughts contrary to our philosophy, or shames the IKKA organization, he is cut off, never to coexist with us again. * Confidence ** From Dictionary.com: belief in oneself and one's powers or abilities; self-confidence; self-reliance; assurance * Respect ** From Dictionary.com: to hold in esteem or honor; proper acceptance or courtesy * Discipline ** From Dictionary.com: to bring to a state of order and obedience by training and control (verb); to train by instruction and exercise(verb); activity, exercise, or a regimen that develops or improves a skill (noun) * Ed Parker's Universal pattern (Ed Parker, Infinite Insights vol. 4) ** it represents the fundamental shapes, figures, and patterns of the techniques of Kenpo ** in the UKA crest it is represented in three dimensions; known as the Universal Sphere. The Universal Sphere expresses the flat truths of the universal pattern and extends them entirely around the Martial Artist ** it serves as the background to the Dragon and Tiger * The Tiger ** represents youthful or earthly strength, aggression, and vitality ** tiger is colored white, yellow, and black *** white represents the first belt, it is a belt which is given early *** yellow is the first earned belt, it is a dangerous stage in the martial artists career when new techniques and inexperience must be brought under control *** the black stripes are to remind even the experienced martial artists to be cautious * The Dragon ** represents wisdom, experience and spirituality ** the dragon is in a dominant position with respect to the tiger ** traditionally the dragon on Kenpo crests is red and yellow UKA uses green, yellow, and red *** the green is representative of growth, nature, and life *** the yellow is representative of happiness, intelligence, and harmony *** the red is representative of professorship (seen also in the stripes of the belt) ** the dragon's talons closely resemble a Karambit * Karambit ** a single bladed weapon which can act as an extension of the Martial Artists natural weapons ** can be easily hidden, even while being wielded by the Martial Artist ** is frequently made "dull" or non-lethal while still maintaining its usefulness as an extension of the martial Artists natural weapons ** as represented on the UKA Crest three karambits are overlayed to form a 'K' * Black Belt ** the belt has three red stripes which is generally considered a teaching rank ** the three stripes of the black belt indicated UKA's dedication to producing Martial Artists dedicated to teaching